1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system and a navigation method of an electronic device that present to the user facilities that are in the middle of a route to a destination.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of traveling by automobile or on foot to a destination, technology that performs navigation (hereinafter also referred to as “route guidance”) using an electronic device such as a mobile telephone and smart phone has been realized.
While the user is traveling to the destination, there are needs for the user to stop in the middle of the route for meals, convenience stores, restrooms, refueling of gasoline, recharging, etc. Various technologies for responding to such needs have been developed.
As the most common technology, there is technology whereby an electronic device searches and presents facilities that are in the vicinity of a current location in response to a request from the user. However, the electronic device can only search and present facilities that are in the vicinity of a current location. The electronic device has not been able to respond to the needs of a user like “want a meal after 2 hours”, for example.
In order to respond to such needs of the user, technology has been disclosed whereby, upon the user performing navigation (route guidance) using the electronic device, the electronic device prompts the user to input a designated time, specifies a location on the route that will be reached at this designated time, and then does a facility search in the vicinity of the specified location (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-300225